1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a safety glasses assembly incorporating built-in magnifying segments, and preferably a retainer strap and earplugs.
2. Background Information
Safety glasses are well known and commonly available to protect the eyes during work with certain equipment and tools from sparks, flying objects, and particles, and other activities that may pose a threat to the eyes. Various types of earplugs are commonly used to protect the ears from loud noises associated with certain equipment, especially power tools.
Many users of safety glasses have presbyopia, a condition of the eye that afflicts most adults past the age of forty. Presbyopia is a form of hyperopia, or farsightedness. In hyperopia, the eyeball is too short from front to back, which causes rays of light entering the eye to be brought to a focus behind the retina. This is in contrast with myopia, or nearsightedness. The myopic person""s eyeballs are too long from front to back, causing rays of light to be brought into focus in front of the retina. Myopia can also be caused by the media of the eye having increased strength in refractive power. Presbyopia is caused by the loss of elasticity of the crystalline lens as a result of advancing age. This causes the near point of distinct vision to be removed farther from the eye. People with presbyopia commonly wear corrective lenses in the form of inexpensive reading glasses, which can be found in many drug stores and purchased without a prescription, or bifocals, which require a prescription, for near vision.
Many older Americans have jobs or hobbies which require that safety glasses be worn. When using safety glasses, the presbyopic wearer often needs to use near vision, but cannot conveniently and effectively wear corrective lenses with the safety glasses. Wearing two pairs of glasses, one pair of reading glasses under one pair of safety glasses, is uncomfortable and cumbersome. To have safety glasses made with prescription lenses would be prohibitively expensive for most people. There is a need for a simple way to allow a wearer the benefit of both safety glasses and simple inexpensive reading glasses at the same time, without the discomfort of attempting to wear two pairs of glasses together.
Existing inventions include lenses that can be attached or mounted to the frames of safety glasses. These are cumbersome and do not address the situation of an individual who has presbyopia and needs magnification for near vision, but does not need prescription lenses for other types of vision impairment. That individual can easily purchase inexpensive reading glasses for ordinary use, choosing from among several standard magnifications without a prescription. With the present invention, the same individual could purchase inexpensive safety glasses with the same benefit, because the present invention can be manufactured with built-in corrective segments in a number of standard magnifications. Furthermore, magnifying safety glasses according to the present invention can be sold without a prescription and therefore do not require the inconvenience and expense of periodic trips to an ophthalmologist, optometrist, or other eyecare specialist.
The present invention can also be manufactured with a retaining strap, so the user can sling the glasses around her neck when they are not in use, and earplugs, which she can wear during exposure to noise. With the retaining strap, the wearer can remove the earplugs without losing them, and can conveniently keep them with the safety glasses, where they are most apt to be needed. The wearer need not search around the house or workplace for three separate items: reading glasses, safety glasses, and earplugs.
The present invention is a magnifying safety glasses assembly for use by persons with presbyopia, generally comprising a front safety eyepiece portion made substantially of a transparent, nonmagnifying, shatter-proof material, and matching right and left temple portions, each affixed to an end of the front eyepiece portion. The front eyepiece portion comprises at least one built-in magnifying corrective segment for correction of a user""s near vision. In a preferred embodiment, the safety glasses also include a retaining strap by means of which a pair of earplugs can be attached to and made a part of the safety glasses assembly.